


To Find A King

by Jen425



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Gaim, Tokusatsu
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Developing Relationship, F/M, complicated relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: Minato Yoko and her thoughts on Kumon Kaito, throughout the series.
Relationships: Kumon Kaito/Minato Youko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	To Find A King

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday present for my friend Ballin on Twitter. I hope you like it!!!

There are many things she looks for in a potential king.

Of course there are. She got pulled into this because she was smart, she was an investigator and an infiltrator.

Kumon Kaito, she thinks, has all of it.

He doesn’t immediately interest her, of course. Just one of the Beat Rider kids they had dragged in for knowing too much. He was smart, she noticed. No, more like crafty. Calculating.

In moments he had communicated his plan of attack and begun it.

It was almost a shame that she had to take him out just as quickly.

But she didn’t yet realize just how interesting he was.

  
  
  


“Don’t you know how to quit?” She asks, helping him in the woods. She has a feeling she already knows the answer, however. A smart decision, to work with this boy, this young man with enough inexplicable charisma and natural leadership to easily believe in his philosophy of power.

He doesn’t quit, is the thing, and it isn’t hubris. It’s proof. Proof of his power and his determination and everything else he needs for success.

Wouldn’t it be interesting to crown a king with the powers of a god? That’s what had begun all of this, at least for Yoko.

She think so, definitely. She think Kumon Kaito is worth watching.

  
  
  


She takes the Ringo Arms Lockseed from Yggdrasil. No, from Sengoku Ryoma. Hidden away, she has no doubts that it is dangerous. Similarly, she does not doubt its power.

Kumon Kaito… she isn’t sure on him completely, not yet. This is something of a test.

You could say he aces it. But this Beat Rider is no child playing at games. He’s left the games behind completely, unlike any of the others except perhaps Kazuraba.

She decides, even more, to keep her eyes on him.

  
  
  


The world ends. Well, okay, that comes a few weeks later.

For those left in Zawame, the world ends. Ryoma escapes. Yoko is left in the apocalypse, working with the people she had previously been fighting.

And Kaito, of course. Kaito is there.

This is when she  _ knows _ , knows that he’s the man with the potential to be King. The man she will follow as far as he goes.

He takes to the wreckage of the world. He inspires others and gets them going in the direction he desires. He has every possible potential.

And he’s chosen to take hold of it.

It truly is impressive. It truly is worthy of a king.

More than that, however, she feels herself growing closer to him. She couldn’t say if it’s mutual, couldn’t truly tell how much he cared about everyone. But she feels a mutual understanding growing, as they fight together.

She knows she’ll follow him anywhere, and he’ll let her if she can keep up.

  
  
  


He’s injured, alive and functioning despite the poison of Helheim flowing in his veins, and if that isn’t the most unsurprising thing she’s ever witnessed.

She knows it  _ does _ affect him, sees it in the details that those who don’t know the truth would miss, but it doesn’t  _ stop _ him.

As always. Kumon Kaito amazes her. And he reminds her easily of why she is following him.

What world will he bring? She wonders. What will happen if he does, with all of his strength and conviction, win the battle for fate? It excites Yoko more than she can say, wondering at the answer.

Kumon Kaito is impossible to truly understand, and thus the only thing she can do is to bear witness and provide aid.

That’s something she can easily agree to.

  
  
  


Kumon Kaito eats the fruit of Helheim, and he survives.

Yoko watches in awe, taking Ryoma’s belt from the ground and joining him and Overlord Baron finally begins his rise.

  
  
  


“You really will follow me to the end, won’t you?” Kaito asks.

“Of course,” Yoko says. “My choice was made long ago, as well.”

She doesn’t say “the same as you”. That’s something she isn’t, and she knows it. Kaito hmms.

He doesn’t need to repeat their earlier conversation. He knows she remembers it just as well.

She’ll follow him into the hell he wants to create, if that’s what he asks.

  
  
  


“The fruit is the fruit, Yoko is Yoko.”

It is impossible to truly understand Kumon Kaito, but Yoko has an understanding of him, regardless. It’s a shame it ends like this.

But Yoko has no regrets for following him.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @flaim-ita or @dancingqueen-mai for Toku edits


End file.
